Zeitlos
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Yusaku schreibt an der Fortsetzung seines Manuskripts, das kurz nach Shinichis Geburt gestohlen worden war, und versieht es mit einer ganz besonderen Widmung...


**Zeitlos**

An diesem Tag war Yusaku Kudo sehr fleissig.

Der Schriftsteller füllte eine digitale A4-Seite nach der anderen, er unterbrach nur hin und wieder das Schreiben, um sich einen Schluck seines Tees zu genehmigen. Inzwischen hatte er schon die vierte Tasse in Betrieb, doch den natürlichen Drang, auf die Toilette zu gehen, verspürte er nicht. Sowieso sollte er seine Zeit so gut es ging nutzen, so eine Deadline musste schliesslich eingehalten werden, aber so einfach, wie es sich anhörte, war es nicht. Trotzdem nahm er sich hin und wieder Zeit für andere Gedanken und las wie schon so oft den Anfang der Widmung, den er schon geschrieben hatte, noch bevor er das allererste Wort der Geschichte zu digitalem Papier gebracht hatte.

_Für meinen Sohn Shinichi_

Der Blick des Schriftstellers fiel daraufhin auf das Familienfoto, auf dem er selbst, seine Frau Yukiko und sein Sohn Shinichi als kleines Kind zu sehen waren. Yukiko war im Augenblick in Amerika und kümmerte sich um ihre eigenen Sachen, während er aus beruflichen Gründen zurück nach Japan reisen musste und seinen Aufenthalt kurzerhand verlängerte, um nach Shinichi zu sehen, der heute nicht in der Schule anzutreffen war, wo er das Aushängeschild war, sondern krank im Bett lag.

Es war zwar Frühling, aber sein inzwischen sechzehnjähriger Sohn hatte sich wieder einmal eine saftige Erkältung eingefangen. Es hiess, dass intelligente Menschen viel schneller und öfter krank wurden, und da der aufstrebende Jungdetektiv Shinichi Kudo hochintelligent war, hatte er das Pech, dass das Gerede diesbezüglich auf ihn zutraf.

Seufzend wandte Yusaku sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu und füllte zwei weitere Seiten, doch dann, als er an eine der spannendsten Stellen seines neuen Buches kam, unterbrach Yusaku das Schreiben wieder, stand auf und streckte sich ordentlich durch. Seine Knochen knackten, und er stöhnte. Arbeit konnte so müde machen...

Sein Magen knurrte, aber bevor er in die Küche ging und den Rest der Pizza vom Vortag in die Mikrowelle schob, wollte er Shinichi einen kurzen Besuch abstatten.

Inzwischen schon zum dritten Mal heute schaute er nach seinem Sohn, aber Yusaku erkannte schnell, dass sich immer noch keine Besserung abzeichnete.

Der Sechzehnjährige war noch immer so bleich wie am Morgen, und von seinem Tee, den Yusaku ganz zu Beginn gebracht hatte, hatte er nichts getrunken. Inzwischen war er kalt, und auch vom Zwieback war noch kein Bissen gegessen worden.

Der Vater seufzte.

"Shinichi, aufwachen."

Der Kranke grummelte leise und bewegte sich leicht, doch er antwortete nicht. "Komm schon, Junge."

Shinichi öffnete die Augen, sie glänzten fiebrig.

"Was ist denn?"

Zu allem Überfluss klang Shinichis Stimme noch schrecklicher als am Vortag, und Yusaku befürchtete für einen Augenblick, dass die Erkältung in etwas Grösseres, Gefährlicheres ausartete. Doch dem konnte noch abgeholfen werden. Noch.

"Shinichi, du musst essen und trinken, sonst kommst du nicht wieder auf die Beine."

"Ich mag nicht..."

"Dann trink wenigstens etwas, sonst trocknest du noch komplett aus. Wie ungesund du aussiehst, muss ich dir ja nicht sagen."

Shinichi antwortete nicht. "Komm schon, mir zuliebe."

Er seufzte.

"Wenn es sein muss..."

Ein paar Augenblicke später war die Teetasse leer und Shinichi fiel erschöpft in die Kissen zurück. "Zufrieden?"

"Vorläufig schon, aber wenn du noch etwas essen würdest, wäre ich fast wieder glücklich."

"Später, okay?", fragte Shinichi leise und schloss seine Augen. "Ich bin so müde..."

"Na gut. Ich lass dich jetzt weiterschlafen, aber ich werde später noch mal kommen und dir einen frischen Tee bringen. Gute Besserung."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging Yusaku auf die Zimmertür zu, doch bevor er den Raum verliess, drehte er sich noch mal zu seinem Sohn um und lächelte. Auch wenn es im Moment nicht wirklich danach aussah, so war der Junge doch auf dem besten Weg, wieder gesund zu werden. Dessen Tonfall hatte es ihm verraten.

Wieder zurück in seinem Arbeitszimmer betrachtete der Schriftsteller abwechslungsweise das Familienfoto und seine Widmung. Dank Shinichi hatte Yusaku schon einige Ideen für Bücher gehabt, die sich alle sehr gut verkauft hatten. Von ihm hatte er sich schon einige Male seine Inspirationen geholt, sein Sohn war also nicht ganz unbeteiligt an seinem Erfolg.

Wieder fiel sein Blick auf die Widmung.

_Für meinen Sohn Shinichi_

Genau diese Widmung hatte er geschrieben, als er an einem Manuskript arbeitete, das ihm kurz nach Shinichis Geburt gestohlen worden war. Vor einigen Jahren hatte er das unvollständige Manuskript durch Zufall und unter ungewöhnlichen Umständen wiederbekommen, und überglücklich hatte er es endlich beenden können und veröffentlichen lassen. Jetzt arbeitete er an der Fortsetzung der Geschichte, auf die seine Leser schon sehnsüchtig warteten. Und auch Shinichi wartete darauf.

Nach nur einer halben Seite hielt Yusaku wieder inne und erinnerte sich an die damaligen Umstände, in denen er das Manuskript wiederbekommen hatte, zurück. Die Angst, die er damals verspürt hatte, war zwar nicht vergessen, aber besonders in Erinnerung geblieben war ihm Shinichi, dessen Verhalten und seine eigenen Gefühle.

_Sein Sohn löste sich plötzlich von seiner Mutter, hinkte auf seinen Vater zu und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa. Stumm, aber gespannt sah er in sein Gesicht hoch._

_"Und? Ist es dein Manuskript von damals?", fragte Yukiko leise, die ebenso gespannt zu Yusaku sah. Der blätterte endlich die erste Seite um und erblickte sofort eine Widmung._

_Für meinen Sohn Shinichi._

_Es war tatsächlich sein Manuskript, das ihm kurz nach der Geburt seines kleinen Jungen gestohlen worden war. Jetzt hatte er es zurück, er konnte die Geschichte endlich beenden. Und Shinichi würde endlich seine Widmung bekommen. Eine Widmung, die er sich verdient hatte und die von der Liebe seines Vaters zeugte._

_Yusaku sah zu Shinichi, der immer noch neben ihm sass und ihn nun mit glänzenden Augen ansah._

_Auch wenn Shinichi noch ein Kleinkind war und gar nicht das Wie oder Warum verstand, so, da war sich Yusaku sicher, wusste der Junge doch eines. Etwas ganz Wichtiges. Er wusste, dass sein Vater ihn sehr liebte und nicht zulassen würde, dass ihm etwas zustiess. Sein Vater liebte ihn, das war einfach das Wichtigste._

_"Für meinen Sohn Shinichi", wiederholte Yusaku leise seine eigenen Worte._

_Er lächelte seinen Sohn an. Und Shinichi lächelte zurück._

Das Buch hatte gleich nach der Veröffentlichung wochenlang Platz eins der Bestsellerliste belegt, bis es von einem anderen Buch, selbstredend wieder von ihm, auf Platz zwei verdrängt worden war.

Heute arbeitete Yusaku an der Fortsetzung seines Erfolgsromans, die er wieder seinem Sohn widmen wollte. Doch dieses Mal sollte er eine bedeutend längere Widmung sein, und er wollte ihm darin auch zum baldigen Geburtstag gratulieren. Immerhin hatte er den Veröffentlichungstermin auf den 4. Mai angesetzt, es war also ein magisches Datum.

Kurz noch überlegte er, wie er seine Gedanken am besten zu Papier bringen konnte, dann begann er die bedeutendsten Worte des ganzen Buches zu schreiben.

Am nächsten Tag gegen die Mittagszeit hatte der erfolgreiche Schriftsteller gute vierzig weitere digitale Seiten gefüllt und gönnte sich eine kurze Pause, in der er wie schon so oft nach seinem Sohn sehen wollte. Doch dieser war gar nicht in seinem Bett, und Yusaku fand das sehr merkwürdig.

"Shinichi?"

Er erhielt keine Antwort.

Beunruhigt durchsuchte er den zweiten Stock und inspizierte auch das Badezimmer, doch Shinichi blieb unauffindbar. Als er wieder runter ging und ins Wohnzimmer trat, hatte er gehofft, seinen Sohn hier zu finden, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Doch er hatte sich geirrt, auch hier war der Oberschüler nicht. "Shinichi, wo bist du bloss?", fragte er sich selbst und ging bedrückt zurück in sein Arbeitszimmer, wo ihn eine Überraschung erwartete.

"Hallo Vater."

Yusaku verschlug es fast die Sprache.

"Shinichi! Geht's dir wieder gut? Ich meine-"

"Besser", antwortete dieser und richtete sich auf. Dann lächelte er und trat einen Schritt vom Schreibtisch zurück. "Familie ist gesundheitsfördernd."

Sein Vater war perplex.

"Das freut mich natürlich, aber..."

Yusaku wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte, er war zu sehr vom Anblick seines Sohnes überrascht. Shinichi war immer noch bleich, er sah immer noch etwas krank aus und seine Haare waren so zerzaust wie schon lange nicht mehr, aber seine Augen glänzten nicht mehr fiebrig. Auch seine Stimme klang nicht mehr so schrecklich wie am Vortag. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er wieder ganz gesund war, soviel war klar.

Noch immer nicht kamen dem Schriftsteller irgendwelche Worte über die Lippen, und Shinichi half ihm über das peinliche Schweigen hinweg.

"Ich mach mir einen Tee, willst du auch einen?"

"Ja, gerne."

"Okay."

Als Shinichi an ihm vorbeiging, warf er seinem Vater einen dankbaren Blick zu, den Yusaku jedoch nicht zu deuten vermochte. Erst, als er sah, was sein Sohn vorhin am Laptop gemacht hatte, verstand er vollkommen alles. Shinichi ging es wirklich besser, und er vermutete, und das zu Recht, dass seine Widmung daran nicht unschuldig war. Er hatte sie auf Seite eins geschrieben, die ihm nun entgegenleuchtete, obwohl er vorher auf Seite 228 gearbeitet hatte.

Yusaku lächelte glücklich, dann las er wie schon so oft die Worte, die von der Liebe zu seinem Sohn zeugten.

_Was ist ein Sohn? Wenn er klein ist, ist er abenteuerlustig, voller Tatendrang und auch laut. Eine Verbindung zur wunderbaren Welt der kleinen Jungen. Wenn er grösser wird, ist er ein Mix aus einem schalkhaften Satansbraten und einem lieben Jungen, sein Lächeln ist etwas, wogegen man resistent sein möchte - wenn man könnte. Am Ende ist er ein Mann, und man ist stolz auf ihn und an einem Punkt, wo man sagen kann: Er ist mein Sohn!_

_Jeder Abschnitt deines Lebens hat seine eigenen speziellen Freuden gebracht, seine eigenen wertvollen Erinnerungen. Dein Geburtstag ist die perfekte Gelegenheit, um diese Momente zu feiern. Um den Stolz und das Glück zu feiern, das davon kommt, wenn man einen Sohn wie dich hat._

Shinichis dankbarer Blick hatte Yusaku etwas ganz Bestimmte bestätigt. Solche Worte waren zeitlos.

Genauso zeitlos wie seine väterliche Liebe zu seinem Sohn.

Owari


End file.
